¡¡¡¡A Por Él!
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Hinata y Naruto están enamorados, pero ella es muy tímida y él muy tonto y no se atreven a dar el primer paso. Sus amigos intentarán darles un empujón aunque siempre sea un desastre.¿Terminarán declarándose?Varias parejas.
1. Naruto, ¿es tonto o se lo hace?

**Después de que mi otro fic de Naruto tuviese éxito, como no he podido continuarlo (entre otras cosas porque era un oneshot y me resultaba difícil seguir con esa historia)He decidido hacer uno nuevo de humor(que son los que suelo escribir)Sobre Naruto and company. En este tambien sale Gaara que para algo es mi favorito. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que entendáis que el otro no estaba pensado para seguirlo. Si alguna vez decido hacer uno como el otro, lo haré con calma y bien. Hasta entonces, espero que disfrutéis igual con éste. Gracias a Nyanda, Yamasaqui, Derama 17, Lain, Fernando Urashima, Etolplol-Kun, Neko, Naru99 y Ana-Gaara**

Las clases por fin terminaban. ¡Habían llegado las vacaciones de verano por fin!!!Era lo que más deseaba Naruto desde que empezó el curso.

Habían decidido entre todos que se irían a un hotel de la playa y pasarían allí un mes.

-¡Por fin!!!!Que ganas tenía de que fuese verano para ir a bañarme ¡Vaya que sí!!!

-Estás muy entusiasmado ¿no? Sasuke miraba a su compañero con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro, me encanta bañarme en el mar!!!

-Oye…y respecto a lo del hotel ¿Cómo dormiremos?¿Serán habitaciones mixtas?

-¡Pues claro que no!!Pervertido. Murmuraba Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Bueno pues entonces yo me voy a decirle a Gaara si quiere venir ¡vaya que sí!!

-De acuerdo Naruto, mañana quedamos en…..Sasuke se lo pensó mejor, y como se imaginó que por la mañana Naruto estaría comiendo fideos como todos los puñeteros días, prefirió cambiar de lugar porque se imaginó que como siempre llegaría tarde, y el del autobús no iba a esperar por él.

-Quedamos en la puerta de la casa de té a las 8 y media. Sé puntual.

-¿Quién te has creído que soy?!!!¡yo soy puntual vaya que sí!!!

Naruto se alejó enfurruñado, Sasuke se reía discretamente, y mientras tanto, los demás exceptuando a Neji, se acercaban hacia él para intentar trazar un plan.

Toda la clase sabía que Hinata y Naruto estaban enamorados, pero Hinata era demasiado tímida y Naruto demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta, así que decidieron echarles una mano por sus propios medios, pero que ninguno de los dos sospechasen nada y por supuesto, sin que Neji supiera nada. Naji era el primo de Hinata y odiaba a Naruto, asi que seguramente se opondría.

Al día siguiente….

Todos sentían la suave arena de la playa bajo sus pies y la brisa y la espuma de las olas del mar que se acercaban lentamente hacia la playa.

-Esto es estupendo. Decía Sakura mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Si. Se está muy bien aquí.

-Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!¡Me quemoooooooooooo!!!Gritaba Naruto que se estaba achicharrando los pies porque era el único que estaba descalzo. Se sentó en el bordillo donde comenzaba la playa y se empezó a soplar.

-¿Naruto Kun te duele? Le preguntaba la dulce Hinata mientras le tocaba las plantas de los pies.

No importaba las veces que la viera. Era realmente linda, y cada vez que se acercaba a él se le impulsaba el corazón a mil por hora.

Hinata siempre enrojecía cuando estaba cerca de Naruto. Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él….pero nunca se atrevía a decírselo. Y ya era hora de tener valor!!!

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a poner el bañador…¿Vienes Hinata?

Hinata asintió y se despidió de Naruto.

-Hey Esperadme!!!!Salió corriendo naruto tras los chicos para ir a ponerse el bañador.

Bajaron al poco tiempo a la playa los chicos los primeros. Gaara se había quedado con el mismo atuendo que traía, y se había sentado bajo una sombrilla a tomar el sol.

-¡Gaara!!!¿No vas a bañarte?Te vas a achicharrar aquí. ¿Por qué no te pones el bañador?

-No.

-¡Venga hombre báñate!!!¿Porqué no te pones el bañador?¿Que pasa?¿Que te derrites con el agua o qué? ¿O es que eres albino y te dá alergia el sol?

-No me gusta el agua. Dijo con su típica voz grave y ronca.

-¿Eh?¿Qué no te gusta el agua?¿Qué eres extraterrestre? Le preguntaba Naruto intentando que accediese a darse un baño.

-Vale. Me bañaré si dejas de darme el coñazo.

Gaara giró la cabeza. Las chicas bajaban a la playa, todas en biquini.

Naruto se quedó un rato sangrando por la nariz, al igual que el resto.

-¡Ala Sakura!!!¡menudo cuerpo que tiene!!!¡Pero que estoy diciendo!!!

Por un momento intentó comportarse, ya que se empezó a recordar al ermitaño pervertido, y era lo que menos quería.

Hinata llegaba detrás, con el pelo suelto y con un biquini que dejaba bien claro que no sólo Sakura tenía buen cuerpo. Hinata estaba muy bien formada.

Naruto comenzó a babear al fijarse en sus pechos que eran bastante más grandes que los de Sakura.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto tímidamente.

-¡Ala Hinata estás impresionante!!

¿Eh?

-¡Nada, nada!¿Vienes a bañarte conmigo?

Naruto la tomó por la mano y se la llevó hacia el mar. La pobre apenas podía aguantar la respiración, se desmayaría en cualquier momento y se le estaba poniendo la cara de todos los colores.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?Estás un poco roja. ¿Te ha dado una insolación? Le preguntaba Naruto mientas le ponía las manos en su frente.

-Parece que por fin Naruto está empezando a lanzarse. Dijo Ino sonriendo. Igual no hace falta que les ayudemos.

-No me lo creo. Decía Sasuke.

-yo tampoco. Afirmaba Sakura.

-¡Ya sé lo que te pasa Hinata!!!!¡No sabes nadar y por eso te dá vergüenza!!!Bueno no te preocupes, que yo te enseño.

La cara de todos se volvió pálida al ver que Naruto empezaba a sujetar a Hinata por la cintura para ayudarle a nadar.

-¡Bien hecho Naruto!!!Gritaba Shikamaru.

Hinata estaba aún peor cuando Naruto la tocaba aunque fuese lo más mínimo.

Comenzó a toser porque tragó agua salada.

Naruto comenzó a preocuparse, cogió a Hinata y la sentó en la playa.

-¡No!!!

-¿Será posible que le vaya a hacer el boca a boca? Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras el resto observaba la escena.

-Espera aquí Hinata, que te voy a traer un refresco del chiringuito.

-Ah…esto…gracias.

Se oyó un golpe de los demás cayendo al suelo.

Gaara que tambien había observado la escena, se acercó hacia el chiringuito y se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras observaba a Naruto.

-¿Cuándo piensas lanzarte?

-¿Eh lanzarme a qué? Si llevo toda la mañana en el agua.

-No creo que seas tan tonto como pareces. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es eso y más. Dijo Sasuke que en un momento apareció al lado de Naruto.

-¡Pero bueno!!!¡Ya me estás insultando Sasuke quién te has creído que eres!!!

-¿No te has dado cuenta Naruto? Comenzó el pelirrojo.

-¿Darme cuenta?¡De que demonios hablas!!!

-Confirmado. No se hace el tonto. Es tonto. Terminó diciendo Gaara.

-¡Queréis dejar de insultarme!!!!!¡Estoy Hartooooooooo!!!Gritó Naruto mientras comenzó a alejarse para llevarle a Hinata una limonada.

-Me temo que va a haber que hacer algo con este idiota. Dijo Sasuke.

-Déjamelo a mí. Dijo Gaara.

Naruto e Hinata seguían con las lecciones de aprender a nadar otra vez(ya que Hinata si sabía nadar pero le gustaba que Naruto estuviese cerca de ella asi que dejó que le diera esas clases)

Luego se pusieron todos a jugar al voleyball. (Haciendo tongo en los equipos para que a Naruto y a Hinata les tocase juntos)

Naruto iba a golpear la pelota que le venía a él, Gaara se puso detrás haciendo una mano con la arena y provocando que Hinata se cayese encima de Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-¡No ha sido nada!!!¡Si yo estoy muy fuerte!!!

Mientras Hinata ayudaba a Naruto a levantarse Gaara soltó un quejido enfurruñado desde atrás y el resto resoplaba.

-¡Gaara que no ha funcionado!!!Le decía Sakura susurrando desde atrás.

-Dá igual. Seguiré intentandolo.

Luego Naruto se pidió otro refresco y comenzó a beber tranquilamente. Hinata estaba sentada en la orilla jugando con la arena.

-¡Funeral del desierto!!!Gaara comenzó a amontonar la arena y a hacer una ventisca que comenzó a impulsar a Naruto hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-¡Ha funcionado!!!Decía Ino a lo lejos.

Gaara paró y volvió todo a la normalidad.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!¡Gaara que has hecho!!!¡Me has llenado el refresco de arena ahora tendré que pedir otro!!!!!

-Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que parece. Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Es que los tíos no sabéis nada de nada!!!Comenzó a gritale Ino a Gaara.

-¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una ventisca con la arena para juntarlos?¡Casi nos entoñas al resto!!!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga si Naruto es tonto y no se dá cuenta?

-Déjanoslo a las mujeres. Dijo Ino. Nosotras nos encargamos de ello.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué tramaís?

La voz de Neji sonó desde atrás poniéndole a todos los pelos como escarpias.

-Esto…nada, nada. Estamos pensando lo que hacer por la noche. Mintió Sakura.

-¿Y porqué no lo hablaís tambien con Naruto y Hinata que están allí?

-Esto..porque ahora Naruto estaba enseñando a nadar a Hinata y hemos pensado que mejor se lo decíamos luego. Dijo Sasuke.

-Hinata ya sabe nadar. ¿Me estáis ocultando algo?dijo mirando a Tentén.

-No, nada ¡mira que puesta de sol más bonita!!!

-¡Ojo blanco!!!

-Mierda….pensó Sasuke. Ojalá que a nadie le dé por pensar en esos dos.

Neji fue mirando a todos uno por uno, y se paró en los ojos de Lee.

A Lee le costaba mucho esconderle cosas a Neji, sólo con mirarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeee?!!!Gritó de repente. ¿Estáis intentando enrollar a Naruto con mi prima?¡No lo consentiré!!!

Los demás le echaron una gélida mirada a Lee.

-Neji no seas tonto, tu prima está enamorada de Naruto desde hace tiempo y Naruto de ella, sólo los estamos ayudando, déjalos en paz. Dijo Ino.

-¡Noooooooo!!¿Mi prima con Naruto? Noooooo!!!!

-Tu prima es feliz con él, mírala. ¿Qué más te dá? Le dijo Sakura.

-¡Nooooooo! Naruto es un fracasado y no quiero que esté con mi prima.

-Vale, tu lo has querido. Gaara por favor. Le dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué?¿Que vais a hacer? Temblaba Neji e intentaba salir del corro que se formaba.

-¡Sarcófago de arena!!!

La arena empezó a amontonarse alrededor de Neji quedando completamente cubierto por ella. Gaara lo colgó cerca de un árbol.

-¡Bájadme de aquí!!!!Gritaba Neji.

-Lo siento Neji, pero si nos vas a fastidiar el plan, será mejor que te quedes ahí. Le dijo Sasuke.

-¡Gaara!!!¡Bájame!!!¡Te prometo que te regalaré otra calabaza!!!!

-Lo siento. Dijo Gaara mientras se alejaban de allí.

Naruto e Hinata seguían con las clases de natación sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Esta noche lo conseguiremos!!!!Dijeron Ino y Sakura.


	2. La noche de las locuras

Gaara permanecía sentado en la arena observando al resto. Su mirada fría e inquietante decía que había tenido una infancia bastante traumática.

Ya desde pequeño su padre lo explotaba trabajando. Como la gente de la villa oculta de la arena era muy pobre, obligaba a Gaara a construirles las chabolas con la arena que misteriosamente tenía el poder de controlar desde que el nació.

Su tío Yasamaru era su tutor legalmente, y hermano gemelo de su madre. Era Gay. Gaara se traumatizó cuando un día al volver a su casa lo pilló realizando una felación a otro hombre.

-¡Zas en toda la boca!!!Le gritó el tío.

Gaara salió corriendo asustado de su casa y desde aquella noche no puede dormir bien, de ahí que se le formaran esas tremendas ojeras. Cada noche que se acostaba en su cama oía la frase -¡Zas en toda la boca!!!. Que permanecía grabada en su cerebro.

Desde aquel día decidió escribirse en la frente un kanji que decía:

-No soy Gay y si algún tío se atreve a tocarme tan siquiera le arranco la cabeza.

Su madre, murió al poco de que él naciera. La cara pálida y blanquecina de muñeco de porcelana que tenía se debía a que su madre fumaba porros, y justo el día antes le dio una pálida que se pasó irremediablemente al feto.

Murió cuando quiso entrar en el libro guiness de los records para que la villa de la arena fuese reconocida en el mundo, colocándose en el cuerpo escarabajos peloteros carnívoros de los que usaban los antíguos egipcios para matar a los arquitectos y a los esclavos que ayudaban a construir las pirámides para que no se supiese donde metían los cuerpos de los faraones junto con sus joyas.

Su madre se convirtió en cenizas que quedaron mezcladas con la arena y que Gaara tomó para meterlas en su calabaza.

Observaba al horizonte preguntándose como sería estar con una mujer. Jamás se había enamorado y su frialdad con las chicas se lo impedía, pero sentía curiosidad por saber como sería acostarse con alguien y quitarse de su cabeza las palabras que se le habían grabado en la cabeza ¡Zas en toda la boca!

Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

Naruto seguía jugando en el agua. Se había colocado una aleta de tiburón para acercarse a los demás por detrás y darles un susto, el problema es que el susto se lo llevó él.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!¡Me ha picado una medusa!!!!!!!!!!¡Hija de….!!

Naruto fue a coger la medusa para asestarle un golpe, el problema es que el idiota no sabía que no se podían tocar porque el mínimo roce con ellas te provocaba urticaria.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Los lagrimones surcaban por su cara. Sasuke fue corriendo a ayudarlo al oírlo gritar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Naruto?

-Me ha picado una medusa en la pierna y cuando he ido a darle un puñetazo mira como se me ha puesto la mano.

Naruto tenía la mano completamente hinchada, roja y llena de granitos.

-Idiota. ¿No sabes que el más mínimo roce con ellas provoca urticaria?

-Jo!!Podías haberlo dicho antes.

-¿Es que no atendías a las clases de Kakashi?

-Hinata por favor trae un poco de hielo para calmarle el dolor.

Hinata volvió enseguida con un poco de hielo que bajo las indicaciones de Sasuke se lo empezó a dar por el brazo y la pierna para calmarle el ardor que sentía.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

No se dio cuenta de que Ino se había acercado hasta él.

-¿Porqué estas aquí tú sólo Gaara?

-Me gusta estar aquí sólo.

-¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par al comprobar la insistencia de Ino para que fuese con ella. Tiró de su brazo para que se levantara.

-¡Eh vosotros!!!¡Vamos a jugar a enterrarnos en la arena!!!-Les gritó Shikamaru desde la otra esquina.

-Vamos a hacer tres equipos: Haber, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, yo y Kiba uno. Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Choji, Tentén y Shino otro.

-¿Y qué hay de Neji?

-Mejor lo dejamos ahí colgado hasta que se le pase el cabreo.

-Vamos a sortear a quien enterramos.

Ino, Gaara , Kiba y Shikamaru votaron por Naruto.

-¿Porqué siempre yo?

-Porque somos mayoría. Cállate y Hazlo. Dijo Shikamaru.

-No quiero.

-Grrrr¡Pedazo de idiota!¡Vamos mueve el culo!!!!

Ino arrojó a Naruto al suelo y no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

Mientras en el otro grupo aún discutían sobre a quien meter en la arena.

-¡Yo voto por Choji!!Dijo Sakura.

-No, que a Choji con lo gordo que está no lo terminamos de enterrar hasta el año que viene.

-Vale. Yo me presto voluntario!!!Dijo Lee sonriendo a Sakura.

-Venga empezamos a la de tres. ¡Preparados, listos, ¡Ya!!!!!

-¡Funeral del desierto!!!

Gaara comenzó a hacer una ventisca que comenzó a amontonar arena y casi entoña tambien al resto.

-¡Gaara!!!¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar?¡Tengo arena por todas partes!!!

Se quejaba Ino intentando sacudirse la arena del bikini tirando de él.

Gaara sonrió, y fue entonces cuando Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que lo había echo adrede con el objetivo de intentar que Ino se quitase el biquini para sacudirse, a lo que Shikamaru sonrió.

-No es tan tonto como Naruto…es más…diría que se pasa de listo. Maldito pervertido.

-¡Socorro sacadme que me ahogo!!!Gritaba Naruto desde abajo.

Hinata empezó a retirarle la arena para que Naruto asomase la cabeza. Los del otro equipo aún no habían terminado.

-Han ganado ellos. Dijo Lee con el cuerpo enterrado hasta el torso.

-¡Claro con Gaara yo tambien!!!¡Eso no vale!!!Gritaba Sakura.

-No tengo la culpa de controlar la arena. No puedo evitarlo.

-¡Pero eso es trampa!!!

-¡Pues te fastidias Sakura!!! –Dijo Ino mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Naruto comenzó a Chillar cuando Akamaru sintió la llamada de la naturaleza y no tuvo otro sitio para mear que en su cabeza.

-¡Kibaaaaaaaa!!!¡Llévate de aquí a este chucho asqueroso!!!-Chillaba Naruto.

Comenzó a atardecer en la playa. Esa noche irían de fiesta a divertirse, pero tambien trazarían el plan de que Naruto y Hinata por fin se declarasen. Había que prepararlo todo muy bien.

Mientras se marchaban, Neji seguía gritando para que lo bajasen, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Ino se llevó a Hinata para estilizar su aspecto y ponerla de lo más rompedor.

Quedaron con los chicos en la discoteca del hotel.

Sasuke hizo que Naruto se arreglase para causar buena impresión, ya que agregó que los chicos irían bastante arreglados.

Hizo que Naruto se pusiese traje negro con corbata, pero se la quitó porque le molestaba en el cuello.

El que más irreconocible de todos estaba era Gaara, ya que se había puesto una camisa blanca con pantalones negros de traje y estaba bastante guapo.

Ya en la discoteca Sasuke pidió unos chupitos para brindar y ya de paso hacer entre todos que Naruto se emborrachase.

Justo en ese momento bajaban las chicas que dejaron a la mayoría sin respiración.

Sakura llevaba un vestido rosa hasta los pies con tirantes muy finos, Tentén se había puesto un vestido chino hasta los pies, Ino, llevaba uno morado con escote palabra de honor y que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y Hinata…Hinata estaba realmente cambiada. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes hasta los pies con una larga raja que se le abría a un lateral enseñando una de sus piernas.

-Sentimos haber tardado. Dijeron Ino y Sakura.

Los chicos no contestaron, puesto que seguían con las bocas abiertas de par en par.

-Bueno, venga sentémonos y brindemos. Ya he pedido unos chupitos para todos. Dijo Sasuke.

-Hinata estás….estás muy guapa. Dijo por fin Naruto.

-Tú….tú tambien. Le dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Bueno venga sentaros que hay que brindar. Decía Sasuke mientras les servía el camarero.

-No, no se lleve la botella. Dijo Kiba.

-Por nosotros. Dijo Sasuke mientras alzaban los vasos de chupito de tequila para brindar.

Tras unas cuantas rondas más…comenzaron a estar todos un poco borrachos. Esto de tener que seguirle el ritmo a Naruto para emborracharlo les iba a traer consecuencias.

Gaara comenzó a enredar con algo bajo sus manos.

Hasta que no comenzó a subir un humo espeso, no se dieron cuenta de que en realidad se estaba fumando un porro.

-¡Gaara!!¿Desde cuando fumas eso? Le preguntó Sikamaru.

-¿Por qué crees que duermo bien últimamente?

-Que bien huele. Dijo Naruto aspirando aquel olor que se le clavaba en las narices.

-Marihuana ¿no? Dijo Sasuke.

Fueron pasandose el porro entre todos, a los cinco minutos los ojos de todos estaban achinados y sus mejillas se estiraban hasta causar unas tremendas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. A Shino no se le notaba ya que no se quitaba las gafas ni para cagar.

Los ojos de Gaara estaba completamente rojos y Naruto....bueno, en Naruto el alcohol y los porros causaron un efecto contrario, ya que se subió a las mesas y se puso a cantar.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Ino estaba ofreciendo a Gaara que bailase con ella. Tragó saliva fuerte y bajó su mirada.

-No sé bailar.

-¿Y crees que ese es motivo para dejarme sola?¡Vamos que yo te enseño!!

Ino tiró del brazo de Gaara haciendo que se levantase repentinamente del asiento.

Mientras tanto, comenzaba a sonar una lenta, e Ino se acercó aún más a Gaara rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Gaara no sabía como comportarse, y era una de esas veces en las que le estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de probar como sería su primera vez.

-¿Sabes? Ese aire de indiferencia y esos ojos fríos que pones resultan bastante sexys. Le dijo Ino al oído.

Gaara no sabía ni que hacer, ni que decir, ni donde meterse. Solamente se le pasaba una cosa por su mente que hacía que algo en su ser palpitara de la emoción.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de los chicos y les quitó una botella entera de tequila bebiéndosela entera.

-Vamos a mi habitación. Le dijo por fin Gaara a Ino, que no paraba de reírse seguramente por el ambiente cargado de las sustancias psicotrópicas de Gaara.

Naruto saltaba por encima de las mesas con una botella de sake en la mano.

-¿Sabes qué Sasukeeee? Yaaa eee aprendido ¡hip! A hacerrr otra tecnica ¡hip!y sin que nadie me enseñeee ni siquiera el ermitaño pervertido ¡hip!

-Haber listo.

-¡Observa!¡Hip! Dijo Naruto tambaleándose encima de las mesas.

-Uy uy uy…Haber si la echa!!! Dijo Kiba. Yo por si acaso me voy de aquí.

Naruto colocó sus manos hacia atrás.

-¡Kaaa meeeee haaaaaa meeeee haaaa!!

-¿Pero que haces idiota?¿Quieres que nos acusen de plagio?Le gritó Shikamaru. –Bájate de ahí maldito subnormal.

Pero ya era tarde. Alguien que estaba tras Naruto le echó una mirada fulminante que hizo que los demás abriesen los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Dijo una temible voz detrás suya.

Los demás comenzaron a temblar por el miedo.

Naruto se dió la vuelta y miró al tío en cuestión.

-Eh?????¿Qué pasa?¡Hip!¿Qué quieres?

-¡Naruto no le hables así!!!!!Gritó Sasuke. ¡Yo me largo antes de que ocurra una desgracia!!

-¿No eres muy pequeño para beber alcohol? Le preguntó el tío.

-¿Y a ti que más te dá?

-¡Naruto cállate!!!!Le gritó kiba.

El tío le quitó la botella a Naruto y comenzó a beber.

-¿Eh?¿Pero qué haces?¡Esa es mi botella dámela!!!

Naruto intentaba alcanzar la botella pero con el pedo no hacía más que tambalearse.

-¿La quieres?¡Cógela!!Le dijo el tío extendiendo su mano para que Naruto empezase a saltar para cogerla.

El resto estaba metido debajo de las mesas temblando de miedo.

-Venga Vegeta, dale al crío la botella. Dijo una voz tras él.

Otro con el pelo de punta hacia los lados y negro, salió de la nada y le dio a Naruto la botella.

-Ya me cortaste el rollo ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en mis cosas Goku?¡Vete a emborracharte a otra parte!!

-Vamos Vegeta, déjalo, es sólo un niño.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres pelea?

-No Vegeta, aquí no.

-¡Ataque Big banggggggggggg!

Goku se cubrió con sus brazos. Sasuke salió de debajo de las mesas y tiró a Naruto al suelo para evitar que las ráfagas de energía le diesen.

-¡Idiota!!!

Sasuke le arreó un capón en la cabeza y a los tíos los terminaron echando de la discoteca, aunque Goku intentase disculparse con los porteros.

-¿Ves? Ahora por tu culpa nos tendremos que ir a otra parte. ¡No vuelvas a beber Vegeta! Que siempre cargo yo con tus marrones. Ya tenemos la entrada prohiida en cinco sitios ¡felicidades!

-Gracias.

-¡Estaba siendo sarcástico!

Naruto comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza. Le daba todo vueltas de repente.

-Naruto vete a la habitación. Lo obligó Sasuke.

-No pueedo¡Hip! Ir sólo¡Hip!!¡Que me caigo!!!

-Que vaya Hinata contigo.

Hinata, que estaba junto a la barra, asintió y ayudó a Naruto a guiarlo hasta su habitación.

Sasuke se acercó hasta la barra donde estaba Sakura y la invitó a bailar con él.

-¿Cuál?¿Cuál es tu habitación Naruto Kun?-Le preguntó Hinata.

-Creo que es la número 20.¡Hip!La comparto con Sasuke ¡hip!Y Gaara.

Hinata le sacó a Naruto la llave del bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

Un chillido los sobresaltó a ambos cuando Ino intentaba taparse con una sábana.

-¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta Naruto?

-Es mi habitación. No tengo porqué hacerlo. ¿Y tú hip! Por qué ¡hip! Estás ahí desnuda?

Gaara salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Gaara? ¿Ino? Naruto los miró a ambos y luego se echó a reír.

-¡Fueraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Gritó Gaara arrojandoles la arena y haciendo que Hinata se disculpase y cerrasen de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Y ahora donde duermo yo?

-Pu….puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres Naruto Kun. Yo duermo con Sakura.

-Gracias Hinata. Pero ¿No le molestará a Sakura que me quede en vuestra habitación?

-Yo se lo explicaré. No te preocupes.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación de enfrente y ayudó a Naruto a ir hasta la cama. –Eres la mejor Hinata. Dijo Naruto, y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojase.

-Espera, voy a ponerme más cómoda, ahora vuelvo.

Se puso un camisón y se sentó en la cama junto a Naruto, que ya estaba roncando. Hinata sonrió y apoyó la cabeza de Naruto sobre sus rodillas.

-Si supieras lo mucho que te quiero…Decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Naruto se revolvió en la cama soltando un placentero gemido y se acurrucó aún más contra ella como si fuese un gato, hasta que Hinata se quedó dormida.

Yade madrugada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, y en ella entraba una Sakura cansada y fatigada de tanta noche de juerga.

-Hay…pensar que nunca soy capaz de decirle a Sasuke que lo quiero…ahora se ha ido a su habitación.¡Mierda!¡Podría haberle dicho que se quedase aquí! Aunque claro…tampoco quiero molestar a Hinata…

Dió la luz y empezó a desnudarse, cuando se dio la vuelta para recoger el pijama vió a Naruto en la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!¡Naruto pervertido!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata se despertó con los gritos y Naruto acabó empotrado contra la pared.

-¡Espera Sakura!!!!Naruto kun no tiene la culpa…es que su habitación estaba ocupada y le dije que se quedase a dormir aquí. Como estaba tan cansado se quedó dormido enseguida.

Al poco se oyó otro chillido que parecía de Sasuke, y que empezó a aporrear la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura se levantó a abrir.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí por favor?

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Entonces tu tambien has visto a Ino y a Gaara desnudos en la habitación?

La cara de Sakura se quedó descompuesta del todo.

-¿Quéeeeeee?¿Ino y Ga Ga Gaara?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Tampoco hacía falta gritar hay que ver que cagón eres váya que sí!!!

-¿Pero qué dices Naruto?¡Gaara casi me mata!!!

-¿Eh?¿Y eso por qué?

-Ino hizo un comentario y a Gaara le pareció mal.

-¿Qué te dijo qué te dijo?Preguntaba Naruto incesantemente.

-Que hiciera un trío con ellos, pero lo decía de coña. Terminó diciendo al ver la cara encendida que se le estaba poniendo a Sakura.

-Por cierto, ¿Tú que haces aquí Naruto?

-Pues lo mismo que tú.

-Ah…entiendo.

-¿Y los demás?

-Shikamaru se ha ido a ver a Temari, y Tentén se fue a bajar a Neji del árbol. Los demás se fueron a buscar a Goku y a Vegeta para que les firmase un autógrafo.

-¿Goku y Vegeta?

-¡Si idiota!!¡Con los que casi tenemos movida por culpa tuya que eres un maldito bocazas!!!!

Naruto intentó hacer memoria, pero no se acordaba de nada.

-Sakura, oye será mejor que duerma en el sofá. Dijo al pensar en que Naruto y Hinata se quedasen juntos.

-¡Oye Sasuke podemos dormir juntos! Dijo Naruto.

Una gota estilo anime bajó por la cabeza de Sasuke y otra por la de Sakura que prefería dormir con Sasuke.

-¡Tienes razón Naruto!!Dijo Hinata. Así podéis dormir los dos en la cama.

Cuando apagaron las luces, sólo dos palabras salieron de la boca de Sasuke y de Sakura.

-Idiotas.

**Reviews:**

**Shyno 238: **Muchas gracias y tomaré en cuenta tu opinión, te diré que esto a veces no es culpa mía puesto que no sé porqué motivo al subir las historias se come letras. Pero intentaré tener más cuidado para que se entienda bien. ¡Gracias!!!

**Heero kusanagi:**Muchas gracias me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando, prometo hacerla más divertida, cuando me vengan la imaginación y los golpes de humor. Gracias!!!

**ETOLPLOW- KUN:**Si, lo de Gaara me ha quedao algo raro pero que conste que es mi personaje de Naruto favorito. Gaara is the best!!!Me alegro de que te este gustando, y tomare muy en cuenta vuestras opiniones para un futuro. Muchas gracias!!!

**Blacksonikku:**Espero poder actualizarlo más a menudo, la verdad, aunque aprovecharé que hasta el 28 no empiezo las clases….luego ya se verá, pero aunque tenga que sacar el tiempo del culo seguiré este fic!!!Muchas gracias.

**Nyanda:**Bueno pa que veas ahí te he puesto a Sasuke y a Sakura(odio a Sakura)entre otras cosas porque solo le importa Sasuke y cuando Naruto la salva no cuenta. Me parece muy egoísta y lo de que trate tan mal al pobre Naruto me crispa, además, nuca hace nada, siempre la tienen que rescatar!!!Esperemos que al final Naruto termine con hinata porque sino yo mato a Kishimoto!!!! Bsos y gracias.

**Fullman:**Pues me alegro de que te salve, aunque ojalá Naruto lo hubiese inventado yo XD jeje, bueno espero q lo sigas disfrutando. Muxas gracias!!

**Kazuma-Yako:**Pues espero que te sigas partiendo de la risa porque los proximos prometo que seran mejor y cuando tenga tiempo me vendran mas ideas a la cabeza. Bueno gracias y bsos.

**A los demás gracias x leer y nos leemos en el proximo!!!!!!**

**Sayonara!!!!**


	3. Invitaciones al parque de atracciones

Naruto se despertó temprano. (Cosa rara en él). Después de bostezar unas quinientas veces y de casi sacarse un ojo al intentar quitarse las legañas, se fue al baño para asearse. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Hinata prácticamente desnuda, en la ducha, y sin haberse dado cuenta de que Naruto acababa de tener una tremenda hemorragia nasal.

Después de quedarse más de media hora plantado mirando el cristal de la ducha, Hinata cerró el grifo y se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, cuando salió pegó un grito al encontrarse a Naruto tirado en el suelo sangrando por la nariz y delirando.

Sasuke y Sakura se despertaron rápidamente y fueron al baño donde provenían los gritos y donde Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían imaginado que es lo que había sucedido.

Naruto poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y se levantó un poco del suelo, pero rápidamente en un impulso irrefrenable de Sakura, acabó empotrado en la pared después de llamarlo pervertido.

Ya en la cafetería se encontraban los demás….

-Que Gaara, vaya noche la tuya ¿eh?-Le decía el escandaloso rubio dándole codazos.

-¿Y qué, ya sois novios Ino y tú?

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo?¡Si hasta Sasuke se tuvo que venir a la habitación de Hinata y Sakura porque tú lo echaste!

-Ah…eso. –Gaara bebió un sorbo de su café.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sois novios o no?

-No.-Dijo el pelirrojo la mar de tranquilo.

-¿Eh? Pe…pero…

-No te confundas Naruto. Ino quería darle celos a Sasuke, yo quería echar un polvo y no hay más.

-¿Ehhhhhhhh?¿Cómo que no hay más? Pero ¿no te gustaba Ino?

-En realidad no. Es una tía insoportable, pija,y pesada. Para aguantar a tías insoportables ya tengo a mi hermana. Y para aguantar a pesadas ya está Matsuri.

-¿Entonces como has podido tirártela y quedarte tan fresco?

Gaara volvió a llevarse la taza de café a su boca.

-Tío eres….eres…..¡eres el jodido amo!!!!

Gaara se atragantó con el café.

-Yo ni siquiera consigo echar un polvo pero tú….¡eres el amo de verdad!!!

Gaara empezó a toser y Naruto empezó a darle unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, y casi lo parte por completo en dos, su cara estaba completamente roja.

Cuando volvió a su estado, parece que el color se le recuperó un poco y Naruto enseguida pidió un plato de ramen.

-¿Cómo puedes desayunar eso baka?-Sasuke apareció al lado de Naruto de repente.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Además, así yo seré fuerte y tú eres un palillo que sólo se preocupa por mantener el tipo.

-Si. La verdad es que me preocupa llegar a pesar 200 kilos. -Dijo Sasuke con tono sarcástico.

-¿Y tú qué?-Soltó de repente Gaara con su voz ronca.

-¿Cómo que yo qué?

-Has estado toda la noche en la habitación de Hinata, ¿Habrás echo algo, no?

-Mmmmm(Naruto pensativo) ¡A sí!!!¿Te refieres a que vomité en la alfombra?¡Sasuke eres un vocazas!!!

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se ponían a discutir, una tremenda gota cayó por la cabeza de Gaara, preguntándose así mismo para qué narices se molestaba en hablar con Naruto si tenía una capacidad de atención de un niño de 3 años, no, mejor dicho, un niño lo entendería mejor.

-Igual el pervertido de Kankuro nos ayuda a echarle un cable a Naruto.

-Hola Chicos!!!!!

Itachi apareció de repente en la playa, sorprendiendo a su hermano Sasuke. Detrás de él, aparecía Kankuro soltando maldiciones porque a él no le habían dicho nada. Corrigiendo, (su hermano pequeño no le había dicho nada porque cada vez que lo invitaba a ir con él a algún sitio, o terminaban discutiendo, o Kankuro se pinchaba la marihuana de Gaara). Eso sin contar los shows que montaba con sus borracheras.

-Y bien Itachi, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues me enteré de que mi hermano pequeño se vino con sus amigos a la playa y decidí tomarme unas vacaciones.

-Mentira.-Dijo Gaara.-Yo te he llamado para que me trajeras eso.

Creo que no hacía falta decir que Itachi era traficante.

-¡He pescado he pescado!!!!Comenzó a Gritar Naruto tirando de la caña hacia arriba.

-¡Espera que te ayudo perdedor!!!

Sasuke comenzó a ayudarlo a tirar, pero la condenada caña no salía, sea lo que fuere lo que Naruto había pescado, debía de ser enorme.

La curiosidad atrajo al resto, terminando por ayudarlo. Se sumó Kankuro, Gaara tiraba con una mano de arena, tambien Rock Lee…

Algo comenzó a sumergir hacia la superficie.

-¡Venga tirad que casi lo tenemos!!!

Cuando salió el supuesto pez a la superficie sus caras se volvieron de asombro mezclado con un ¡Oh dios!¿Que diantres es eso?

Un extraño pez, que llevaba capa con nubecitas rojas y tenía los ojos amarillentos, tenía brazos y estaba enganchado de la caña por la boca.

-¿Esto es un pez? Preguntó Naruto confundido.

-¡No idiota, es un tiburón suéltalo!!! Gritó Sasuke.

-¡Anda pero si es Kisame!!¿Cómo es que viniste hasta aquí?

Las caras de todos se quedaron descompuestas cuando vieron que el supuesto pez se quitaba en gancho de la boca y salía del agua andando tan tranquilamente.

-Por que vine a daros unas entradas gratuitas para el parque de atracciones.

-¡Ala que bien!!!¿Donde las has conseguido?

-En el bañador de ese tío.

Kisame miró hacia un bañista que rebuscaba en sus pantalones.

-¡Que bien ¡váya que sí!!!Yo montaré en todo!!!

-¿Estáis seguros de que tenéis entrada para todos?

-No. Pero siempre os podéis colar jejejeje.

Una gota estilo anime apareció por la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Ya me suponía yo que no iba a ser todo perfecto.

Por fin Gaara bajó a Neji del sarcófago de arena. Estaba completamente tranquilo y no decía nada acerca de que su prima ni de Naruto. El caso es que estando tanto tiempo al sol entoñado por la arena, lo había hecho delirar y se le había ido la piña tres pueblos más allá.

Y se dirigieron hacia el parque de atracciones.

-¡Hey!!Tengo una idea!!!Dijo Kankuro llamando la atención de los demás mientras Naruto se movía de un lado a otro tirando del brazo de Hinata.

-¿Y si los dejamos sólos en la atracción de miedo? Entonces les damos un susto para que Hinata se abraze a Naruto y…¡Zas!!!!

-Podríamos intentarlo…pero no sé si funcionará. –Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Algún voluntario para asustarlos?

-¡Si yoooooo!!!¡El poder de la juventud!!!!-Dijo Lee.

-Se trata de asustarlos, no de hacer que se descojonen de la risa. –Dijo tajante Kankuro.-Mejor que vaya mi hermano que con esas ojeras acojona a cualquiera.

Gaara le echó una gélida mirada a su hermano mayor.

-No he dicho nada.-Se disculpó Kankuro.

-¡Hey vamos que yo quiero entrar ya vaya que sí!!!! Gritaba el rubio hiperactivo.

-Vale, este es el plan para colarnos. Itachi comenzó a susurrarles algo al oído a los demás.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!!!-Se quejó Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco. Es humillante.-Dijo Sakura.

-Pues es lo que hay así que….

Itachi trajo unos disfraces de animales y les dio las entradas a los que iban adelante. Detrás iba otro escondido.

-¡No veo nada!!!Se quejaba Lee que iba enfundado en un disfraz de elefante. ¡Neji porfa ponte tu detrás que tienes el Byakugan y puedes ver a través de la tela.

-Vaya idea de mierda. Nos van a ver. Se quejaba Sasuke que estaba metido en un disfraz de dragón chino junto con Kisame, Sakura y Naruto, y su hermano Itachi que iba delante.

-¡Naruto idiota me has pisado un pie!!!

-Si es que no veo nada, además tu puedes usar el sharingan. Por cierto, ¿por qué no has vuelto a utilizarlo?

Itachi sacó unas gafas de culo de vaso y se las puso.

-Por eso mismo.-Dijo Sasuke.

Gaara se negó a entrar así y aprovechando su poder de teletransportarse que Son Goku le enseñó en la torre de Kami-sama, se coló sin necesidad de pasar por eso, y aunque el señor de la tienda se quedó extraño al ver como iban.

(Kiba iba escondido dentro de su enorme perro Akamaru), Shino se había deshecho en miles de insectos, Kankuro y Temari se metieron dentro de una de sus marionetas, Shikamaru aprovechó para hacerle el jutsu de la sombra imitadora a la taquillera para evitar que se moviera y así se fueran colando el resto de los que faltaban.

-¡Ala!!!!¡Quiero comer tengo hambre!!!!

Naruto comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro arrasando con todo lo que encontraba, se comió un algodón de azúcar (Que quiso compartir con el resto pero los demás no quisieron), luego una manzana caramelizada, piruletas enormes y demás.

-Voy a la montaña rusa.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Yo tambien voy!!!-Dijo Sakura.

-¡Y yo!!!-Dijo Ino.

-¿Qué pasa es que no te bastó con Gaara cerdita Ino?

-Pues no, parece que el plan de que Sasuke se pusiera celoso funcionó a la perfección frontona.

-¿Qué dices, si durmió en mi habitación?

-Si, con Naruto. Admítelo Sakura, con esa pista de 747 que tienes la única forma de que Sasuke esté contigo es cada vez que vaya a coger un avión para aterrizar en tu frente.¡frente de aeropuerto!!!

-Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!

Mientras en otra parte….

-Gaara ¿vienes conmigo a la atracción de miedo?-Le preguntaba el rubio hiperactivo.

-No. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Hinata?

-¡Que buena idea!!!

-¿Quieres venir tú conmigo Hinata?

-Esto…yo….(Hinata chocando sus dedos)

Ino observó la escena y para echarle una mano hizo el jutsu del traspaso mental.

-¡Claro que quiero ir contigo Naruto!!!!

-Que bien, entonces vamos.-Dijo tirándole del brazo.

Ino volvió a traspasarse a su cuerpo de nuevo, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Naruto la agarró de la cintura para que se metiera en el vagón.

Temari y Shikamaru se habían subido en una de las atracciones de agua y ambos acabaron con la ropa calada. La cara de Shikamaru se sonrojó cuando vió como se le transparentaba a Temari parte de su ropa interior. Tuvo deseos de hacer su técnica de sombra imitadora para que Temari se quitase la ropa.

Gaara se metió dentro de la atracción de terror, y se escondió, esperando que pasaran Naruto e Hinata en el vagón.

Naruto no paraba de hablar y hablar durante todo el tiempo, mientras que Hinata sonreía tímidamente y se sonrojaba por momentos.

Cada vez que aparecía un tío disfrazado de zombie o de drácula, para asustarlos, se llevaba una ostia por parte de Naruto, provocando que al final acabasen todos en el suelo para risa de Hinata.

Ya al final notaron como el vagón hizo un ruído extraño y se paraba de golpe. Empezó a caer arena del techo bloqueando la salida y la entrada, y haciendo que los dos quedasen encerrados.

-¡Eh pero que es esto!!!¡Vaya timo!!!!¡Dejadnos salir que estamos encerradooooooooos!!!!!-Chillaba Naruto mientras golpeaba las paredes de arena.

-Que raro…que arena tan dura.-Decía mientras la golpeaba.

-Ala, ahí os quedáis. –Decía Kankuro que estaba al otro lado preparado por si Gaara fallaba.

Los dos salieron de la atracción dejando a Naruto e Hinata encerrados.

-Vaya mierda de atracción, a mí no me ha dado nada de miedo, ¿se supone que esto asusta a las chicas?-Preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano.

-Si, pero yo utilizaría otros métodos de conquista como emborracharla, ….

-Ya me los sé, así que no hace falta que me los cuentes OTRA VEZ. Dijo Gaara.

-Es que sino no aprendes de tu hermano mayor. Otra cosa, ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de las vacaciones?

-Porque cuando bebes siempre terminas estropeándolo todo. Eres un idiota y no quiero que te pongas en mi camino como si fueras mi padre, diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Ah si? ¿A qué no sabes quién te estaba buscando?

Gaara quitó su cara de frialdad para poner los ojos en blanco mientras unos chorros de sudor caían de sus mejillas.

-No me amenaces Gaara, porque los dos sabemos cuál es uno de tus temores.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-¿No habrás sido capaz?

-Pruébame.-Dijo Kankuro.

-¡Gaara sama!!!!¡Gaarita ¿dónde estás mi Gaarita???

-¡Cabrón, yo te mato!!!-Dijo Gaara cogiendo a su hermano por el cuello.

-¡Gaarita estás aquí cariño mío!!!!

Una castaña estaba detrás sonriendo con los brazos abiertos.

-Me parece que te buscan, Gaara. –Dijo Kankuro señalando con su cabeza detrás de ellos.

Gaara miró con terror a su alumna Matsuri que intentaba lanzarse hacia sus brazos, soltó a su hermano y salió corriendo.

-¡Esta te juro que te la guardo Kankuro!!!

-¡Gaara cari espera espérame!!!!-Gritaba Matsuri corriendo detrás de él con los brazos abiertos.

Mientras en otra parte….

--Jo, que calor, me estoy cociendo.

Naruto se empezó a despelotar hasta quedarse en calzoncillos.

-Hinata lo miraba mientras su cara se tornaba roja como un tomate y el sudor la recorría.

-Hinata ¿No tienes calor? Deberías quitarte algo de ropa ¡cómo yo!!.Uy….si estas ardiendo.-Dijo tocándole la frente.

-Yo…yo….Hinata tragó saliva fuerte y se decidió por quitarse la camiseta quedándose con la parte de arriba del biquini mientras Naruto se ocupaba de tener hemorragias nasales.

-Oye Hinata.-Dijo por fin.-Ya sé que no es muy agradable estar conmigo en estas situaciones y que te sonrojas porque te doy vergüenza ajena porque me pongo a chillar y…

-¡No!!!Te equivocas Naruto Kun! Yo….en realidad yo…esto…

Naruto la miró penetrando profundamente en sus ojos.

-Tú me….me…

-¿Hmm?

-¡Tu me gustas Naruto Kun!!

Hinata lo dijo gritando y se sonrojó más cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque estuvieran entoñados por arena seguramente se habrían enterado hasta en la china.

Naruto se empezó a reír como un tonto dejando a Hinata aún más desconcertada.

-Ya sé que Sasuke te ha dicho que a mí me gustas tú, pero no hace falta que intentéis putearme entre todos. Por un momento casi te creo jajajajaja!!!-Decía rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero Naruto-kun es verdad.

Entonces Naruto puso los ojos como platos y la miró a la cara.

-Es…verdad que me gustas… mucho.

El momento en que se miraron a los ojos fue interminable, los dos sonrojados, era la primera vez que Naruto se sonrojaba de esa forma.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando….

-----

-¡Socorro Kankuro Temari quitadme a esta loca de encima!!!!!-Tenía ganas de matarla, pero claro, con la arena iba a ser un cantazo y todo el mundo sabría que habría sido él.

-Gaarita cariño mío ven conmigo!!!!!

Gaara la despistó escondiéndose dentro de la sala de los espejos, y comenzó a caminar. Parecía que estaba él sólo.

El pelirrojo se paró en seco un momento al mirar al suelo. Un cuaderno con las pastas negras. Lo cogió del suelo, dándole la vuelta con cuidado.

**DEATH NOTE.**

-¿Cuaderno de muerte? ¿Qué cojones es esto?

-¿Qué pasa es que no te gusta?

Miró detrás suya y vió un tío muy raro. Iba de negro, con plumas colgando de sus hombros y tenía los ojos amarillentos,el pelo encrespado hacia arriba, unas alas colgaban de su espalda y de su cinturón había un símbolo de una calavera y otro cuaderno colgado igual que el que acababa de coger él.

-Soy Ryuk. El shinigami.

**CONTINUARÁ……**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que ando algo escasa de imaginación, lo del final es de una serie manga buenísima llamada Death note, en el proximo especificare las normas del cuaderno por si alguno no se las sabe.**

**Lo de Matsuri que nadie se sienta ofendido con ello (aunque a mi personalmente Matsuri no me gusta), pero bueno, para gustos los colores.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de:**

**Nyanda, kazuma-yako, shino-fan, etolpow-kun, heero kusanagi, buttercup fan.**

**Gracias y nos leemos!!!!!**


	4. Los baños termales

¡Maldita sea!!!Tenía que escapar de esa dichosa niñata de Matsuri. Se guardó el cuaderno y buscó un lugar donde esconderse. A lo lejos, pudo divisar la atracción del terror donde Hinata y Naruto estaban encerrados, al oír un grito de Matsuri salió corriendo y se encerró dentro con Ryuk siguiéndole.

------

-Naruto kun tú me…me…me gustas mucho.

Naruto se quedó con cara de atontado. Poco a poco se acercó hasta Hinata y la agarró por los brazos para besarla, pero un fuerte ruido los hizo a ambos separarse.

Gaara entraba corriendo y había quitado la arena que bloqueaba la salida, se escondió con ellos dos dentro del vagón.

-¿Qué te ocurre Gaara?

-Matsuri me persigue otra vez ¡Estoy hasta los cojones!!

Entonces comenzaron a oírse voces llamándolo.

-¡Gaara!!!¡Gaarita kun!!!¿Dónde estás ratita? quiero verte la colita…

El rubio y jovial ninja sonrió.

-Creo que te buscan Gaara.-Dijo señalándole a la puerta.

-Como te chives de que estoy aquí escondido, te juro que te mato.-Dijo el pelirrojo agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta. Aunque fueran íntimos, Gaara daba realmente miedo.

Pensó que podía utilizar el cuaderno, pero ya lo haría más tarde, cuando no hubiese nadie mirándolo para evitar preguntas.

Pronto los gritos de las fangirls se hicieron más lejanos, y Gaara salió del vagón.

Se dio cuenta al mirar a Hinata de que estaba completamente sonrojada, ¿Acaso había interrumpido algo o había metido la pata?

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta al mirar a Naruto que lo miraba con una venilla en la frente, y era extraño. Naruto no solía enfadarse así como así.

-La próxima vez que tengas que levantarte no lo hagas apoyándote en uno de los pechos de Hinata.-Dijo el rubio con un tic en la ceja.

Gaara pudo comprobar que se había apoyado en los pechos de Hinata para levantarse, pero extrañamente todavía no se soltaba. Estaban blanditos y suaves.

-Lo siento Hinata.-Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo quitando la mano.

-No…no te preocupes Gaara kun.-Respondió ella temerosa.

-Creo…que…va siendo hora de irnos, los demás nos estarán esperando.-Dijo Hinata.-Gaara kun, si estás tú sólo ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

¡Mierdaaaaaaa!!!¡Noooooooo!!!-Pensaba el rubio Naruto.

-No quiero ser una molestia.-Espetó el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, si de todas formas vamos a tener que irnos igual.

¡Mierda!!!¡Acababa de perder su oportunidad de besarla!!¡Todo por culpa de Gaara!!!Bueno….quizás en otra parte podría hacerlo.

-----

Shikamaru no tenía mucha puntería en los dardos para ganarle a Temari un peluche. En vez de eso, fue Temari quien se los ganó a él, y se pasó todo el tiempo escondido tras una pila de peluches. Le avergonzaba ser más débil que ella, aunque también debía reconocer que en la cama….bueno, esa era otra historia.

-¡Que bien que ganase esas entradas gratis a los baños termales!!!-Decía una Temari orgullosa de sus habilidades.

-Si, pero no debiste amenazar al feriante.

-¡No quería darme para todos y tuve que hacerlo!!!

-Tsk. Mujer problemática.

-¿Decías algo, bebé llorón?

-----

-Llevamos un buen rato esperando a los demás, ¡Mirad!!Por ahí vienen!!

Pronto se reunieron todos en la puerta de la feria. Ino y Sakura llegaban mareadas de haber subido a la montaña rusa con Sasuke.

-¿Se habrán liado por fín el dobe y Hinata? Espero que Gaara y Kankuro llevaran a cabo su plan.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar como llegaban Naruto con Hinata y Gaara con expresión inalterable, como siempre.

-¿Qué hace Gaara con ellos?-Preguntaba Sasuke a los demás.

Kankuro era un salido mental, y siempre se imaginaba lo peor, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar en su calenturienta mente fue "Trío", aunque Temari ya se encargase de sacudirle.

-¿Por qué demonios me has pegado?

-Sé lo que estabas pensando de tu hermano, pervertido.

-No sé como Shikamaru te aguanta hija.-Dijo mirando a éste, que se hacía el loco.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No, no nada.

-¡Tengo buenas noticias!!!-Dijo Temari entusiasmada.-¡He ganado unos billetes para los baños termales, para que podamos ir todos!!

-Dirás que los ganaste amenazando al feriante.-Dijo Shikamaru, pero se calló al ver a Temari con la venilla en la frente.

-Jejejej, que buena está la novia de tu amigo. No, si no es tonto. Vaya tetas que tiene-Decía Ryuk a Gaara, que era el único que podía verlo y oírlo.

-No son novios, y cállate o me llevarán al psiquiatra de nuevo por hablar sólo.

-A los baños termales, pues.

-----

Pero ninguno pensó en la posibilidad de que cuando llegaran a los baños termales se separasen los chicos de las chicas.

-Y bueno, Naruto, ¿Besaste a Hinata?-Le preguntaba su mejor amigo.

-Me dijo que le gustaba.

-¿Ah si?-Se sumó Shikamaru a la conversación. -¿Y entonces?

Naruto agachó su cabeza.-Entonces apareció Gaara.

Shikamaru y Sasuke resoplaron.

-Bueno, aún hay muchas posibilidades de que estés con ella, no las desperdicies.

En los baños termales los chicos se relajaban tranquilamente, menos Gaara que tenía a Ryuk comiéndole la cabeza todo el rato. Era incluso peor que cuando hablaba con shukaku, aunque claro, shukaku era un viejo verde.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, muchos ya se imaginaban lo que iba a hacer.

Intentó ver a través del muro de madera para espiar a las chicas, de las que llegaban sus risas y chapoteos en el agua.

-¡Naruto!¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Preguntó Shino con su inquietante voz.

-¿Es que no lo ves, Shino? Está espiando a las chicas.

-¡Chsssssss!!¡Kiba cállate o te van a oír!!

-Luego decías que tu maestro era un pervertido.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Eres el ermitaño pervertido II. –Dijo Kankuro.

-¡Ala!!Las estoy viendo a todas desnudas.

Fue entonces cuando casi todos se arrimaron al muro para espiar. Excepto Shino, Gaara y Sasuke.

-Jejeje!!¡Era mentira!!!¿Veis como todos sois unos pervertidos?

-¡Bah!!A mí no me hace falta espiar.¡Byakugan!

Neji comenzó a sonreír como un idiota.-Jejejeje, Tentén, jejejeje.

-Oye Gaara, ¿podrías usar el ojo espía?-Le preguntó el rubio.

Gaara fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

-Eso es una inmoralidad, no pienso hacerlo.

-Además no te serviría de nada, Naruto. Por el ojo sólo puede espiar Gaara.-Dijo Kankuro.

-¡Jo!!

-¿Y a ti no te dá vergüenza estar espiando a tu propia hermana?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano.

-¡Bah!¡Que se le va a hacer!!¡Tendré que vivir con ello!!

El pelirrojo se levantó y fue a colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Fue entonces cuando todos se giraron para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó él con aire despreocupado.

-No sé como no presumes más a menudo. Si fuera yo tú, iría todo el tiempo desnudo.-Dijo Naruto.

-Si. La verdad es que No me extraña que haya tanta fangirl loca detrás de él. Con esa pedazo de….

Antes de que Kankuro terminase de hablar, ya tenía la boca llena de arena.

-Bueno, es que no todos la tenemos tan pequeña como tú Naruto.

El rubio se giró para ver de donde provenía esa voz.

-Sai…¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Vine a relajarme un poco, igual que vosotros picha floja.

-¿Qué has dicho??!!!!!¡Repítelo si tienes lo que hay que tener!!!!!

Naruto se dirigió hacia Sai enfurecido, quién sólo sonreía como siempre. Entre los demás lo tuvieron que reducir.

Gaara se colocó una toalla y salió de los baños.

Se fue a por su ropa, y fue entonces, cuando al abrir la puerta corredera, alguien se cayó sobre él.

-Sumimasen Gaara kun.

Hinata se levantó del suelo sonrojada, cubierta con una toalla, y estiró su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pero Gaara no cogió su mano, se levantó del suelo con su mirada imperturbable.

-No es nada. Le dijo mientras permanecía de espaldas a ella.

Hinata se reverenció y se fue a los casilleros a por su ropa. Gaara no quiso girarse ni una vez para mirarla a la cara, pero era porque se le había saltado la sangre de la nariz.

-Creo que necesitas un pañuelo jajajaja.-Dijo Ryuk.

-Oye, ¿Y si apunto tu nombre en el cuaderno y te mato?

-No puedes, jeje, soy un shinigami.

-Grrr.

-Oye, deberías cambiarte antes de que alguien te vea.

-¿Por qué?

Ryuk señaló a la toalla de su cintura, y hacia lo que se levantaba juguetonamente.

-¡Bah!

Gaara cogió su ropa del casillero y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Luego cogió el cuaderno para hacer un experimento.

-Así que si ahora apunto un nombre en este cuaderno, morirá.

-Eso es.

Gaara cogió un bolígrafo y apuntó el nombre de todas las fans locas que solían perseguirlo, luego dudó si escribir el de su hermano, aunque al final no lo hizo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Lo sé, me he retrasado mucho, haber si actualizo con más frecuencia.**

**Gracias x los reviews.**

**Xao!!!Nos leemos!!!**


	5. La idea de Gaara

**DISCLAIMER**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, así como muchas de otras personas que salen en este fic.**

Gaara apuntó los nombres en el death note.

-Oye Ryuk, ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tarda en hacer efecto?

-Unos cuarenta segundos, en tiempo humano.

El pelirrojo miró su reloj digital apresurado, mientras observaba a Matsuri y a las demás fangirls locas por la ventana de la habitación del hotel.

Impaciente, vió como pasaba el tiempo y no ocurría nada, Ryuk, se descojonaba en una esquina.

-¿Qué leches pasa? ¿No has dicho que el cuaderno podía matar? ¿Por qué no se muere nadie?-Dijo ya con muy mala leche.

-Lo siento. Pero es que….verás, este….no se como explicártelo.-Ryuk se rascó la cabeza.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a hablar, sino quieres comer arena de postre.

-ES que no es el death note.-Comenzó Ryuk. Es el putadas note*.

-¿Putadas qué?

Ryuk le señaló la portada y sopló, dejando ver el inicio de las letras que Gaara no pudo ver antes. "Putadas"

-Verás. Es que la última vez que yo tiré un death note a la tierra y un chico lo cogió, se formó un jaleo de no te menees, y desde entonces, el rey de los shinigami nos prohibió que los humanos lo utilizaran. Pero, claro, como yo estaba aburrido porque ser shinigami es un rollo y no hay nada que hacer, pues, se me ocurrió ir al callejón Diagon y comprar ese cuaderno de imitación en la tienda de artículos de broma de los gemelos Weasley. Jejejeje

El pelirrojo comenzó a hacer un tic con el ojo, Ryuk se estaba asustando.

-Esto, no te enfades hombre, que aún así a aquel que escribas su nombre en el cuaderno le ocurrirá una putada, y sino observa.

Gaara miró por la ventana, como Matsuri se llevaba sus manos a su trasero, y comenzaba a correr en dirección a los retretes. Acto seguido, las demás ninjas de la arena fans número uno del kazekage la imitaron.

-Bueno, al menos con un ataque de diarrea las tendré entretenidas.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras suspiraba.

-Entonces, ¿Me vas a dar una manzana?

-¡Tú cállate, que lo que te voy a dar es una ostia, por gracioso!!!

-Glups.

Itachi era un hombre bastante apuesto, eso sin duda. Cualquier mujer de la tierra podía prendarse de su belleza y su atractivo Uchiha. Aún así, su hermano pequeño no comprendía como nunca lo veía con ninguna chica.

Paseando por el bosque, tradición que a los Uchiha les fascinaba porque eran fervientes fans de Bear grills y no se perdían ni un programa de el último superviviente, le llamó la atención que su hermano, estaba sentado en una roca charlando con alguien a su lado, sin embargo, desde esa distancia, Sasuke no pudo distinguir quien era, así que con curiosidad se acercó a él.

-¡Hombre, Sasuke hermanito,! Ven aquí conmigo que te quiero presentar a alguien.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se acercó, pero cuando llegó sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-Itachi, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Itachi susurró en su oído.

-Es que he ligado, es una chica realmente guapa jejeje.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

-Itachi, haz el favor de ponerte las gafas.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-¡Eso no es una chica, pedazo de burro!! ¡Es un cerdo!!

Itachi sacó las gafas de culo de vaso y se las colocó en su sitio.

-¡Anda si es verdad!!!

Itachi no quería ponerse las gafas por vergüenza, al parecer el hombre aún no había conocido a Alain Aflelou, y evidentemente, su aspecto era tan cómico que se parecía a Mouse*

Un grito de Naruto los sacó de su ensimismamiento por el gracioso cerdito que estaba sentado en la roca.

-¡Anda un cerdito!!!

Naruto agarró al cerdito por el extraño pañuelo amarillo con manchas negras que rodeaba su cuello.

-¿Y si nos lo comemos?¡Tiene que estar riquísimo!

-El cerdito parecía protestar a gruñiditos. A Sasuke le pareció un poco extraño, que el cerdo parecía entenderlos de sobras, pronto mordió la mano de Naruto y salió corriendo.

Hinata caminaba por la playa, dejando que la brisa moviese con dulzura sus cabellos.

Se giró bruscamente cuando oyó unos chillidos que venían de cerca, y vió a un cerdito corriendo que parecía huir de Naruto. Sasuke caminaba a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos, y Itachi se había quitado las gafas y su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas en forma de estrella sobre su cabeza cuando chocó contra una sombrilla.

-¡Vuelve aquí cerdito!!!

El cerdito no tuvo otro sitio que esconderse, que fue directo hacia la Hyuuga.

Hinata sonriendo cogió al cerdito que estaba en el suelo y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, a lo que el cerdito pareció acomodarse.

-¡Hey Hina!!!

Naruto veía como el cerdito se sonrojaba entre los abultados pechos de la chica. Un momento, ¿Sonrojarse?

-¡Ese es el cerdito!!

-¡Naruto kun!!¿Lo ibas a coger para mí?

Naruto se atragantó y comenzó a sonrojarse. Pronto comenzó a ponerse nervioso y se rascó su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias Naruto kun. Es un cerdito muy lindo.

Hinata se acercó y le dio a Naruto un beso en la mejilla, provocando un temible sonrojo en el rubio.

-Si, Hinata. Jejeje. Lo cogí para ti, jejeje. Sabía que te gustaría, jejejeje.

Sasuke observó la escena por detrás y murmuró un –baka- Por lo bajo.

-Baka o no, a tenido suerte.-Agregó Itachi.

-Al menos vamos avanzando algo.

-¿Qué nombre voy a ponerte?-Decía la Hyuuga mientras alzaba al cerdito en brazos.

Naruto se fijó en una chapa que llevaba colgando tras el pañuelo.

-P-chan.

-¿P-chan?

-Si, es lo que pone aquí, parece su nombre, mira.

Cuando Naruto fue a alcanzar la chapa del pañuelo, el cerdo mordió su mano y comenzó a gruñir agresivamente.

-¡Ay!!¡Hijo de……!!

-¡Naruto kun ¡¿estas bien? ¡P-chan malo!!!¡No debes herir a Naruto Kun!!

-Oye, Tentén, ¿De donde ha salido ese cerdo que lleva Hinata encima?

-Pues no lo sé. Creo que se lo ha regalado Naruto.

-Que buena pinta tiene, jejejej.-Decía un Chouji por lo bajo.

Hinata estaba desesperada. No encontraba a su cerdito, hacía un buen rato que no lo veía, y estaba buscándolo por todas partes.

-¡Sakura chan!!!¿Has visto a P-chan? Hace un rato que no lo encuentro.

-Pues no, no sé donde estará.

Shikamaru caminaba con los brazos en los bolsillo, despreocupado, y pensando en lo problemática que se ponía Temari cuando quería tema. ¿Es que acaso se pensaba que era un robot? Incluso él tenía su límite.

Cerca de la playa le llegó un delicioso aroma, así que se le ocurrió ir a ver de donde provenía.

Chouji se frotaba las manos. Había atado a un cerdito negro y le había colocado una manzana en la boca. Luego, sin saber de Dios sabe donde, había puesto agua a calentar en una cacerola.

-¡he!¡Chouji! ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a cocinar cerdo, tiene muy buena pinta.

El cerdito no hacía mas que chillar y moverse a duras penas.

-He, Chouji. Se te va a escapar.-Dijo Shikamaru mientras veía como el cerdito se levantaba y se iba dando saltitos.

-¡Vuelve aquí!!

Chouji arrojó el cerdito al agua hirviendo, mientras Shikamaru giraba su cabeza.

-Pero mira Shikamaru, ya verás como se cuece, huele que alimenta.

-No quiero ver morir a un cerdo, que desagradable.

Naruto se acercó hacia ellos llamándolos a voces.

-Naruto

-Oye, ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto el cerdo de Hinata verdad?

-¿Un cerdo?

Chouji se hizo el tonto.

-Si, es negro y pequeñito.

-Chouji acaba de meterlo en la cazuela para cocinarlo.

-¿Eh?¡Chouji abre la cazuela ahora mismo!!!

Pronto el agua se agitó y la tapa de la cazuela saltó, y un chico en pelotas salió de dentro tapandose con una mano sus partes nobles.

-¿Pero qué….?

-tsk. Problemático. Casi te comes a un chico.

Ante las caras de extrañeza de los tres, Chouji se llevó una mano a la boca pensativo.

-¿pero no era un cerdo?-preguntó Naruto.

El chico en cuestión agarró del cuello a Naruto.

-¡No soy un cerdo!!¡llevo horas diciendolo!!¡Me llamo Ryoga!! Por cierto, ¿Esto no es China, verdad?

Naruto recordó entonces que había estado metido dentro del escote de Hinata y su cara comenzó a cambiar a una de mosqueo.

-¡Pervertido!!!¿Te has aprovechado para acurrucarte dentro del pecho de Hinata? ¿De mi Hinata?

Ryoga salió despedido de la cazuela y comenzó a correr por la playa, con Naruto persiguiéndolo.

-Al menos, así ha reconocido que está celoso, lo cual quiere decir una cosa. –Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué hoy no comemos?

-¡No idiota!! Que Hinata le importa….

La noche llegó rápidamente, y una docena de fuegos artificiales eran lanzados desde la playa.

Hinata se sentó sujetando sus rodillas, mientras dejaba que la arena suave y cálida de la playa la rozase con cuidado.

Sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, mientras en sus ojos opalinos se reflejaba la luna.

A su lado, el arena empezó a levantarse el suelo, y fue entonces cuando comprobó que el pelirrojo Gaara, estaba detrás de ella.

-Hinata

-Hola Gaara kun, ¿Por qué no estás dentro con los demás?

-Me gusta pasear sólo por la playa de vez en cuando, y dicho sea de paso no tener que aguantar las borracheras de Kankuro.

Hinata soltó una risita y se cubrió con una mano.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás dentro?

-No me gusta demasiado el ajetreo, prefiero la tranquilidad.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a mí. Tu…tienes mi misma mirada-Agregó Gaara.

Sonriente observó hacia atrás, como Naruto los miraba enfurruñado, con un tic en la ceja, y mientras en su cara se dibujaba una perversa sonrisa, decidió hacer como que se estiraba mientras intentaba colar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la Hyuuga, mientras Ryuk en un rincón se partía de la risa.

Con un cabreo del quince, Naruto se acercó hacia ellos y levantó a Gaara por el cuello, intentando asestarle un puñetazo, mientras Hinata horrorizada observaba la escena gritándole a Naruto que por favor parase.

Gaara sonrió por última vez y desapareció de delante de la vista del rubio, convirtiéndose en arena y apareciéndole por detrás.

Esto, desembocó en una pérdida de equilibrio del rubio, que comenzó a tambalearse, y Hinata intentó agarrarlo. Fue entonces cuando una mano de arena lo empujó y sujetándose a los brazos de Hinata para no caer, sus labios se juntaron irremediablemente, para sorpresa de ambos.

Los fríos ojos aguamarina de Gaara observaban la escena mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, que por primera vez en su vida parecía estar llena de alegría. Alegría por su mejor amigo.

La verdad es que sus métodos eran bizarros, pero funcionaban mejor que ninguno.

A paso ligero se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde, cuando los demás preguntaron por Naruto e Hinata, éste se limitó a señalarlos en mitad de la playa mientras se besaban entre un montón de fuegos artificiales.

-No puedo creerlo…Abrió sus ojos Sasuke atónito.

-Al fin lo han….Dijo Shino.

-¿Conseguido? –Terminó Sakura.

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy!!!**

**Siento la demora pero es que se me acumula el trabajo y los fics.**

**Agradezco todos los reviews que me enviais me hacen muy felizzzzzzzzz!!!!wiiiiiiii**

**Explico varias cosas:**

**Putadas note: Aparece en otro de mis fics de la sección final fantasy 7. No he tenido ganas de explicar las reglas del putadas note, así que el que quiera que vaya a mi fic memorias de un psicólogo en el capítulo titulado: Un descubrimiento de Génesis, y que lea las reglas del putadas note. Repito quien quiera.**

**Mouse: Si habéis visto Ranma, el personaje de Mouse lleva gafas de culo de vaso porque no ve tres en un burro, y se convierte en pato al mojarlo con agua. Se pasa toda la serie persiguiendo a Shampoo.**

**Ryoga: Mi personaje por preferencia preferido de Ranma, este hombre que siempre se pierde y se transforma en cerdito negro con el agua, y que Akane lo adopta como mascota llamada P-chan.**

**Bueno, y me despido. Nos leemos!!! **

_**Matta ne!!!Love Sephiroth**_


End file.
